onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Cabaji
debuts.}} | affiliation = Buggy and Alvida Alliance, Buggy Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Second Mate | epithet = | jva = Endō Moriya | Odex eva = Joseph Murray | 4kids eva = Wayne Grayson | Funi eva = Greg Ayres | birth = September 8th }} :The subject of this article is sometimes called Kabaji. Cabaji the Acrobat is Buggy's second mate, and a member of the Buggy and Alvida alliance. Appearance Cabaji is a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face. He is usually seen wearing a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat (brown in the digital colored manga) reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes. His hair is particularly interesting in its design, long on one side and a parallel shaved design on the other. Personality Cabaji is always serious, mysterious, and elegant. He is a deadly acrobatic fighter as well as very formidable as an opponent. He appears concerned somewhat for his captain, along with Mohji. He is usually by Buggy's side, unlike Mohji, who is ordered to do other things. Cabaji does not seem to care for Mohji's pet lion, Richie, at all, he even used it as a shield.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 2 Chapter 16 and Episode 7, Cabaji uses Richie as a shield. Abilities and Powers Cabaji fights with a combination of swordplay and acrobatics (mostly on a unicycle) to fight his enemies, (he has also shown skills with sword swallowing) that he calls . Most of his attacks have names based on circus acts.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 2 Chapters 16-17 and Episode 7, Cabaji's fighting style is revealed. He is not afraid to play dirty and take advantage of weakened foes and will strike a wounded man when he is already hurt without a second thought. He attacks Zoro in this very manner.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 2 Chapter 16 and Episode 7, Cabaji strikes Zoro's wounds, playing dirty. Various Tricks * : Cabaji breathes fire. This attack is called The Breath of Death in the Viz Manga, Blazing Breath in the 4Kids dub, and Arsonist Technique in the FUNimation dub. This was first used against Roronoa Zoro when they fought.One Piece manga - Chapter 16 and Episode 7, Cabaji uses his Carnival Tricks against Zoro. * : By spinning his sword around quickly, a cloud of dust is formed. Cabaji then pulls a "sneak attack" on the opponent. This is called Murder at the Steambath in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Extreme Wrath at the Steambath in the 4Kids dub. :* : Cabaji rides straight up a wall. This is called A Hike in the Mountains in the English versions. Usually combined with Acrobatics! Murder Case in the Hot Spring's Steam.One Piece manga - Chapter 17 and Episode 7, Cabaji shows off more of his Carnival Tricks against Roronoa Zoro. * : Cabaji releases hundreds of tops at his opponent, used as a distraction and later they have explosives put in them. This is called Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Dance of 100 Tumultous Tops in the 4Kids dub. * : After performing Acrobatics! Let's Climb a Mountain, Cabaji leaps off of the top of the wall, high into the air. In the English versions, this is called Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze. Usually followed by Wheel Stab. :* : Cabaji rapidly descends down from the air with his sword positioned to stab his opponent. Usually Buggy uses his Bara Bara Hou to keep targets still while Cabaji is coming down. In the English versions, this attack is called Sting of the Unicycle. Used after Circus Trick: Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze. Anime Only * : A projectile attack where waves of several colors shoot from his sword. This is called Carnival of Colors in the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * This is called Acrobat Technique! Monkey Showmen in the FUNimation dub. Weapons Along with his acrobatic skills, which he uses to glide to enormous heights on his unicycle, he has displayed a fondness for using both daggers and a sword during his fights, not unlike his captain. He also uses razor-sharp spinning tops and has a flame breath. He can also swallow swords with ease, as is witnessed when he pulls out a sword from his mouth when the town mayor comes to challenge Buggy. Also, if necessary, in Chibi Buggy Pirate Adventure, he has shown to be fairly skilled in hand to hand combat after his sword was broken. History Cabaji and Zoro Cabaji is introduced in the second volume. Cabaji is at Buggy's side when he first appears. When the mayor of the town they are pillaging appears before them and challenges Buggy, Cabaji wants to slice him up, but Buggy tells him to stand down, since the mayor had challenged Buggy. However, after Luffy successfully bounces back one of Buggy's cannonballs and destroys many of Buggy's crew, Cabaji is forced to use Richie the Lion as a shield in order to survive the ricochet cannonball's effects. He then jumps back into the fray to execute Luffy, but is halted by Zoro, who challenges him to a duel. He proceeds to fight with Roronoa Zoro and plays dirty by striking Zoro's wounds whenever he has the chance. He also creates flames through his breath and breathes directly into Zoro's face. However, once Cabaji is knocked off his unicycle, he becomes angered and attacks with a slew of spinning tops and more deadly acrobatic maneuvers. Buggy tries to help him by sending his arm to help hold Zoro in place for Cabaji's strike, but Luffy does not allow Buggy to interfere in Zoro's duel. Zoro then takes his own sword and slits his own side to ensure that he can battle Cabaji even when he is greatly injured. Cabaji recognizes Zoro's honor and thinks of this as the perfect opportunity to take him down. Zoro declares that if he cannot topple all men who call themselves swordsmen, such as Cabaji, then he should give up his own dream to become the greatest swordsman. Cabaji is defeated by Zoro's "Oni Giri" which cuts open his chest. After Cabaji falls to the ground, Zoro also falls, claiming that he needs a rest after the grueling struggle. As he falls to the ground, Cabaji is stunned that he, along with Buggy's deadly crew are all defeated by "common thieves". Zoro responds by saying they are not common thieves; they are pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 2 Chapter 17 and Episode 7, Cabaji is defeated by Zoro's "Onigiri" technique. The Search for Buggy After Buggy and his crew was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, he fought with Mohji for the title of the next captain—both were knocked out by a sleepwalking Richie, who gained the title (though lost it just as quick). Cabaji and Mohji often bicker and appear to be rivals, however in the later panels of Buggy's side story they team up to defeat the Kumate tribe. They also share the same honorable and respectable loyalty for their captain, Buggy. One of the panels portrays them both in agony as they are searching for their captain. However, after Buggy resurfaced and Cabaji was reunited, he returned to his former position. Loguetown During the Loguetown attack, Cabaji accompanied Buggy and Alvida to fight against the Straw Hats and the Marines. Cabaji quickly pinned down Luffy right on top of the execution stand where Gold Roger had been killed. He sat on top of and taunted Luffy, asking him where Zoro is. However, despite wanting to have a rematch with Zoro, this duel did not happen. He and Alvida are seen together and watching as Buggy was about to slice off Luffy's head. In that instant, as Nami had predicted, the stormy weather electrocuted Buggy through his sword and he was fried along with the execution stand. Impel Down Arc Cabaji is seen again with Alvida and the rest of Buggy's pirates, pleading with Alvida to go to Impel Down to rescue Buggy. However, he and the rest of the crew eventually decide to proceed on while honoring Buggy's death after Alvida tells them to rescue Buggy by themselves, and notes they will die trying. Post-War Arc After Buggy returned to the crew, Cabaji is seen lying that he and Mohji never gave up on him. Cabaji is then seen riding a unicycle while introducing himself to the Impel Down prisoners along with Mohji. Major Battles * Cabaji vs. Roronoa Zoro * Cabaji vs. Mohji * Richie Pirates vs. Kumate Tribe * Cabaji vs. Marine soldiers * Buggy and Alvida Alliance vs. Smoker Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub, Cabaji speaks with a French accent. Trivia * Cabaji was voted as the 25th most popular character in One Piece in the first Japanese popularity poll.One Piece Manga - Vol. 7 Chapter 61, The Character Popularity Poll reveals Cabaji's standing. * Cabaji is so far the only official second mate to appear in the series. References Site Navigation it:Kabaji zh:特技卡巴吉 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Buggy Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Orange Town Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists